Sweet Temptation
by aly3elf101
Summary: The Kurans get a very tempting visitor… One who gets them to try harder than they ever had before. AU and a painfully oblivious Zero! SenrixZero, KanamexZero and RidoxZero. We'll see whom the cute boy ends up with.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The Kurans get a tempting visitor… AU and a very oblivious Zero! SenrixZero, KanamexZero and RidoxZero. We'll see whom the cute boy ends up with… Yaoi don't like, don't read!**

**Warnings: Yaoi and a painfully oblivious Zero, or so its planned.**

**Enjoy the Fic and Please review and tell me your thoughts on it. :)**

* * *

><p>On a cool afternoon, a long black limo was on its way to the Kuran mansion. In it was a cheerful man with long, very light brown hair, he had some papers in his hand and was reading through them. He looked like he was in his mid twenties. Sitting next to him was a silver haired boy. He seemed to be about sixteen years old. The boy looked very nervous and was fidgeting while taping the armrest of the door.<p>

The older moved to look at the other, a reassuring smile on his face. "Zero, don't worry, I've already called and explained the situation. The Kurans have been good friends of mine for a while and they were happy to help." The boy now identified as Zero, didn't look any more relaxed than he had been when he first got in the luxurious car.

The longhaired man sighed, "Besides, you'll only be staying there until a dorm is available at the academy. There are only three people living there and-" he was cut off by the boy "But they're vampires! I mean I've known about them existing for a while but, living ALONE in a mansion with THREE of them isn't a very appealing thought, Chairman Cross!"

The older sighed again " They wouldn't hurt you, I've known them for far to long and they've been working far too hard for peace between vampires and humans to throw it away for one little human" With this the chairman laughed while Zero pouted. "Gee thanks… well its still imposing… you said they were purebloods or something right?"

This time the older of the two, pouted, "Zero, I said it was fine and you'd be safe, so can I have a little trust? And yes, they are purebloods, so please show some respect"

The silver haired boy sighed in defeat and shifted his gaze to the window to see the scenery that quickly passed them by.

* * *

><p>In the end of the road, the Kuran mansion was calm and quiet. A stoic red-haired boy was sitting in the living room, reading a book. He looked to be about seventeen and was focused completely on the book in his hands. Things were quiet until a man with reddish-brown hair, stopping at his shoulders, walked in and leaned against the wall opposite of the redhead.<p>

"Really, son, you should have gotten the room ready; the guest is going to be arriving soon and it was your job to prepare it." The man chuckled "Since I fired all the maids. They weren't doing their jobs in a way that was fit, when working for purebloods." At this, the other replied, not taking his gaze off the interesting novel.

"Its fine… and I wasn't the one to agree for whoever that guy is, to be allowed to stay here, Rido" His father smirked "Well, it wasn't me either, so if you'd like to complain, do so to your cousin. Kaname seems to think that a human living safely with three purebloods would show other vampires and/or hunters that vampires are capable of achieving peace…" He scoffed and then remembered something. "Don't you have a modeling job today Senri?" The boy, again not looking away from his book, answered. "The date was changed"

Right then, another boy came down the stairs and into the room. "Zero Kiryu will be arriving today" Rido looked at him, showing no interest whatsoever in what the other just said. "That's his name, huh? Tell me Kaname, why must you always accept every request for help from Kaien Cross?" Kaname sighed, "I don't accept every request he makes. I simply thought that letting this human stay here would benefit the goal our family has been working for. So we will just bare with it until he can leave"

Senri kept reading his book "Sounds fine to me. Though id rather not have to deal with him to much" Both other purebloods nodded at this and kept waiting for their visitor.

* * *

><p>The limo was nearing the Kuran home and Zero's expression was one of complete excitement. "Wow! This place is huge!" The chairman smiled at the younger boy's new enthusiasm. They both got out of the car and Zero ran to the door. Cross grinned and quickly followed the boy to the front door. He knocked and they both waited for someone to come open the door. Zero felt extremely excited now and couldn't wait to look around the large home.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the building, the three purebloods heard a knock on the door and Kaname got up and went to answer it.<p>

Once the large door was opened, a very cheerful man entered Kaname's view. "Hello Kaien, its good to see you again" The man in question smiled and stepped aside to show an image that was forever engraved in the pureblood's mind. 'Oh my god…'

"Kaname, this is Zero Kiryu, he's the one who'll be staying with you three." The brunette was frozen for a moment, but snapped out of it before the two people outside noticed. Although, Rido did see this and walked to look over his nephew's shoulder to see what had surprised the usually calm brunette so much. When he saw the boy who'd now be living with them, his eyes widened for a fraction of a second.

Zero looked at the two quiet vampires in the doorway and blinked. He then looked back to see what they were so focused on but found nothing that would be so interesting. Then chairman spoke, clearly immune to the awkwardness of the moment. "Well, I must be going now. Please treat him well." He turned his gaze to the silver haired boy "Goodbye Zero" The boy in question smiled at the cheerful man (This made both people at the door release silent gasps) "Bye Chairman" He couldn't help being excited about living in the luxurious mansion.

At this, Kaien turned and made his way back to the limo. Zero's pale violet gaze landed on the two purebloods at the door; A shy smile adorned his face. Kaname then cleared his throat and spoke to the adorable boy "Come in Zero, make yourself at home" He and Rido stepped aside and let the boy walk in between them as they enjoyed the sweet smell of the newcomer.

Zero walked into the living room with a smile, completely oblivious of the two longing stares he was receiving. Kaname smiled and gestured to the stairs. "Come, Zero, I'll show you to your room." Rido smirked "Oh no, my nephew, you have work to do. I'll show this lovely young man around." Zero looked back at Rido with a gratefull smile that made Kaname frown slightly. "Thanks…umm, your names?"

Senri, hearing the beautiful voice, looked up from his book and his stoic eyes widened considerably. He stayed silent and calmly watched the alluring sight.

The younger looking brunette smiled charmingly "My name is Kaname Kuran, this is Rido Kuran and that is Senri Kuran" He'd gestured to each of them as he said their names.

Zero smiled again "Its nice to meet you all. So you're going to show me around?" He said while looking at Rido. Said pureblood smirked and Kaname almost frowned, but he stopped himself quickly. Rido's enjoyment was cut short when a smirking Senri stood "Actually, father…" He walked to Zero and put a hand on the boys shoulder. This didn't sit well with either of the other two, but they did nothing, as to not scare their sweet young treasure away. "It was decided that would be my job, remember"

He smirked at the smiling boy. "Right this way, Zero" He gestured to the stairs and the silverette started walking were he was directed. "Thanks Senri"

Zero and Senri passed the two other purebloods and went up the stairs. Kaname and Rido were left to their thoughts. They looked at each other; both sporting glares that could make any noble dye of fright. The older looking brunette broke the dangerous silence. "I take it you want the boy?" Kaname smirked "Why yes, and I'm assuming you do too."

Rido equaled the smirk and answered, "Hmm, it would be such a waste to not have him and simply let him leave…" Kaname nodded "Yes Rido, it would be… He will not be leaving this house…" Rido then completed his thought "Without being betrothed to one of us…" Kaname then smirked again "And that would be me." The other rivaled the look and spoke "Not if the boy falls for me"

Senri heard every word with his pureblood hearing. "Then let the game begin" He said this in a very low tone, but the other two in the living room heard it loud and clear. He looked at the beautiful sight next to him. Zero was smiling, his eyes faced forward as he walked. While gazing at the boy, Senri thought one thing.

'He will be mine…'

* * *

><p>On the road back to the school, the chairman was relaxing in the limo while looking at the passing scenery. He sighed; " I sure hope they like him" He then smiled and shook the small bit of worry he had. "Zero is a catch, I'm sure they will get along we'll" The chairman smiled, he really wanted them to be nice to the sweet boy, so he was hoping they would at least come to enjoy each other's company. The limo continued on its way to the academy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! The first chapter of Sweet Temptation! I hope you liked it and just in case anyones wondering, the next chapter of His Fate will be up soon :) Please review and tell me what you think! As always, constructive criticism is gratefully accepted! thanks for reading<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: The Kurans get a tempting visitor… AU and a very oblivious Zero! SenrixZero, KanamexZero and RidoxZero. We'll see whom the cute boy ends up with… Yaoi don't like, don't read!**

**Warnings: Yaoi and a painfully oblivious Zero, or so its planned.**

**Enjoy the Fic and Please review and tell me your thoughts on it. :)**

* * *

><p>It was 5:00am in the morning and Kaname kuran awoke from a good night's sleep. The high-class vampires were all on human time since they had a lot of business with humans. The brunette prepared for the day as he usually did and he made his way out of the luxurious room.<p>

Zero had mentioned he wanted to get up at five and since he usually got up that early, Kaname had offered to wake him.

The pureblood quietly walked to Zero's room and as he made it to the door, their new maid came up to him and bowed. "Good morning Kaname-Sama, breakfast is ready."

He smiled and nodded "Thank you Ruka" Then he opened the door and entered the large room.

Zero was sleeping in the middle of the full sized bed. The silver haired boy seemed very slim in the thick sheets. Kaname got closer to the unsuspecting boy and stood just next to the bed. The pureblood observed every innocent feature the other had. The beautiful silver hair that complements his creamy skin perfectly. The shirt Zero had on was slightly raised, showing his stomach. Even though the boy was slim, Kaname could tell by what he could see that he was well built.

The silverette shifted on the bed as a smile appeared on his face. As the pureblood looked at the angelic boy, he couldnt help the images that apeared in his mind. He imagined the same flushed face writhing and gasping as Kaname took him passionatly. The brunette seemed to get lost in his fantasy as his hand reach out to touch Zero. Just as it did, lavender eyes opened as Zero blinked.

Kaname quickly steeped back a bit as his mind came back to him. He was both ashamed of what he'd been about to do and worried for what Zero might think of him now. To his surprise the boy just stretched and gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks for waking me up, Kaname"

Zero quickly got up and walked to the bathroom leaving a slightly dazed pureblood. 'Wake him-? Oh right, I was supposed to wake him up...Well I'm glad he didn't notice.'

The silverette steeped into the shower and enjoyed as the warm water hit his skin. ' I was kinda worried about staying here but they are all pretty nice... Kaname must have been tired, he had a weird look in his eyes.'

When Zero came out of the bathroom, he was dressed in his school uniform. The smiling boy looked at Kaname who gestured to the door way. " Breakfast is ready"

The pureblood then made his way to the dining room with Zero following closely behind. The two entered to see a large table were only two seats were already occupied. Senri and Rido were already seated they turned to see the pair enter. Kaname took a seat next to Rido while Zero sat across from him, next to Senri.

They all said their good mornings as the maid set their food on the table.

"Why are you up so early Zero?" Senri asked as he took his first bite of the blueberry pancakes. Zero was eating the delicious food happily and he stopped to answer. "Well I'm going to walk to school and I'll get there late if I don't wake up early"

Hearing this, Rido took the chance.

" Theres no way I'm letting such nice company walk so far. From now on, I'm your ride to school." Zero's eyes widened and he raised his hands in front of him in polite rejection. " N-no, that's okay. It would be way to much trouble for you." Rido was unfazed " Nonsense, I'm not busy in the mornings so it's no trouble at all"

Zero stayed silent as he thought about it but quickly smiled in reply. "Thanks then, Rido" It was now that Kaname decided to cut in, a slightly displeased smile on his features, though Zero didn't seem to notice.

"Well it's settled then. Although Zero, now that you have time, would you like me to show you around our home?" Zero quickly nodded, since he'd just stuffed a sausage in his mouth. With a gulp he answered. " Sure that would be great!" He really was excited to look around the large mansion and it was clearly shown. 'Wow, they must really love guests cause they're great hosts!'

As Senri finished his food, he spared a moment to smile at the silverette's excitement and stood up. " I have a shoot today. I'll be back in about five hours."

Zero smiled while the other's just nodded as the redhead left. Kaname had also finished and when Zero finally ate the last of the food, the pureblood stood up. "Shall we?"

* * *

><p>The tour had started with Kaname showing him many unoccupied rooms, bathrooms and the main areas that were always used. The mansion was beautiful inside and out. All the details were above and beyond anything Zero had ever seen. He would be gasping in amazement every now and then. And, though eventually the boy got used to the surprises, his smile never left his features. Most of the important halls and rooms were shown to him, but Zero noticed that every time they passed a particular room in one of the main halls, Kaname would always avoid or ignore it. Zero had asked what it was but the pureblood had just answered "Nothing of interest. You shouldn't go there." and kept going, so Zero had been forced to ignore the alluring door.<p>

Kaname was currently showing him the servants' quarters. Even those rooms were very high-class. As they walked through the elegant halls, Kaname noticed two servants were chatting at the end of their path. "Aidou. Kain. Come here" The pureblood called for them and they quickly made their way to him. "Good Morning Kaname-Sama. Do you need something?" The blonde asked as he always did. The other just nodded and looked at the pureblood too.

"No. I'd just like you to meet Zero Kiryu. He will be staying in this house for a while and I'd like you to accommodate him to the best of your abilities." The pair looked at the silverette who seemed to be very embarrassed at such a fuss being made just for him.

Though Zero seemed to shake it off fast because he quickly offered a hand in greeting. "It's nice to meet you both." Aidou equaled the other's smile and shook hands with him. "It's a pleasure, Zero-Sama"

"Please, just call me Zero" The silverette said with an embarrassed laugh. At this, Kain chose to cut in "Nice to meet you, Zero" The shorter blonde quickly nodded and then they were happily dismissed.

The tour concluded and Kaname was feeling very satisfied at having had his time alone with Zero. As the pair walked down to the main entrance, Rido walked up to them.

"Well Zero its time for you to go to school. We should go now" The boy smiled and walked up to him, leaving Kaname's side. "Sure"

As the two walked out Zero turned "Thanks Kaname." The sweet smile almost made the pureblood forget that the cute boy was about to get into a car alone with Rido of all people. Kaname reluctantly smiled at the closing door and a frown dominated his featured as soon as he was alone. 'Well, I'm sure he won't try anything now so I guess it should be fine.'

* * *

><p>On the road to the academy, Rido had been talking to Zero for a while. The conversation had mostly consisted of many questions being asked to the silverette. What's your favorite food, color, thing to do, etc? Zero didn't seem at all bothered by the questions that were getting stranger and stranger. What's your most sensitive spot? Are you usually on 'top' or 'bottom'? Etc. Though the very little reaction he was giving was probably because Zero had no idea what the pureblood was talking about. Rido had laughed quite a bit when the boy had asked if he meant on bunk beds with the top or bottom question. But he was fine with it considering Zero had answered "the bottom one cause it fells more comfortable for me".<p>

They were nearing the school, though Rido hadn't noticed with all the unintentionally tempting answers the silverette was giving, when the pureblood asked another one. "How do you taste?" he had uttered the question in every meaning of the word. Zero blinked in complete confusion " Taste? Well… I don't know" Rido smirked "Well there's a very easy way to know. I can test it if you want." The pureblood spoke, his eyes were on the lips he very much wanted to claim. "Test it? Well sure-" The words were cut off as Zero heard the loud school bell. With a gasp, the boy opened the door. As he closed it he said, "Test it later okay?" Then he quickly ran off yelling the words "I'm gonna be late!" repeatedly.

The disappointment in Rido's features was quickly replaced by a smirk "You bet I will." Then the pureblood drove to his home.

* * *

><p>Zero ran into class and sat down in his assigned spot in the back of the classroom. He was out of breath and the blonde next to him let out a chuckle. "Running late huh, Zero?"<p>

The silver haired boy just brushed the comment off and smiled at his old friend. "Its nice to see you again, Takuma" The blonde nodded "You too Zero. I'm glad you're going to be in this school with us." At that, a girl sitting in the desk in front of them cut in "Yeah, Zero we missed you." The other girl next to her nodded and spoke "Yuki's right, we were all in the same schools all our lives and then when we came to our first year here, your parents suddenly decided to enroll you somewhere else"

Zero nodded with a laugh "Yeah, Yori. That was the longest year of my life" All four best friends laughed and talked until the class started.

* * *

><p>When Zero got home, he didn't see anyone around. The silverette walked to one of the living rooms were kaname had told him they usually were if they weren't working. As he peeked his head into the room, he saw all three Kurans sitting in varied positions in the large room. He smiled and made his way to the door he'd been thinking about for most of the day. Though, Zero found himself getting lost a lot, even with the long tour he'd been on.<p>

"Ah, ngh…S-stop it! The m-masters c-could need us- ah!" Aidou gasped as the older male nipped at his exposed chest. "Relax, Aidou… You know they don't come in here." Kain answered in a seductive tone. "I-I'm serious. J-just s-stop, ngh…" He spoke with no real force behind his words. The blonde moaned as Kain continued abusing the sensitive skin.

Suddenly the door opened to wide, to show a smiling Zero. Both servants froze as they looked at the gaping boy.

Zero had been lost for a while but when he finally found that secretive door, excitement was evident in his reaction. The silverette smiled, ran to the door and opened it wide. What he saw shocked him to his very core, he was unbelievably embarrassed and he could fell his face heating up. "Um, I-I'm sorry" He muttered this as he quickly ran out and closed the door behind him, leaving a mortified Aidou and a surprisingly calm Akatsuki.

The blonde was not only embarrassed but he was incredibly angry. "You idiot! I told you to stop! And I just met him too! What kind of a first impression is that?" Aidou was about to try and push the other off of him until Kain lowered his face closer to the blonde's. Kain's lips brushed sensually over Aidou's as he spoke. "Well then, now that he's gone, we can continue… " The blonde's anger melted away as Akatsuki's skillful lips dominated his own…

* * *

><p>In the living room of the home, the resident purebloods were reading their respective book, paperwork and newspaper quietly. Senri then broke the peaceful silence. "He saw them"<p>

Rido and Kaname nodded. "He would have done that eventually. I saw the way he was looking at that door and it wouldn't have mattered if we had stopped him now."

"Its better he learn that lesson quick, since they do that so much." Rido smirked as he remembered the reason why they had soundproofed that room. He was fine with them doing that, as long as he couldn't hear it and it didn't interfere with their work of course. The two were very diligent in their jobs so there was no point in firing them just for that.

Zero was in his bed pressing a pillow to his head, eyes shut tight, and the image he saw replaying in his head over and over. His deeply reddened blush wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Well theres the 2nd chapter of Sweet Temptation. I had forgoten that i even started this believe it or not but the next chapters will be up sooner than the second! :) Please review! constructive criticism gratefully accepted! :) Hope you liked it!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: The Kurans get a tempting visitor… AU and a very oblivious Zero! SenrixZero, KanamexZero and RidoxZero. We'll see whom the cute boy ends up with… Yaoi don't like, don't read!**

**Warnings: Yaoi and a painfully oblivious Zero, or so its planned.**

**Enjoy the chapter! Please review and tell me your thoughts on it. :)**

* * *

><p>Only the clicking of a pair of back shoes on the marvel floors could be heard as Rido Kuran made his way to Zero's bedroom. His features held a small smirk; he knew his nephew was probably fuming right now. Rido had been 'charged' with the task of waking up the silverette for today and he knew his nephew thought he'd do something to Zero.<p>

' Depends…' His smirk grew wider as he recalled the day before. How he'd 'mistakenly' mentioned that Kaname had work to do the next morning, right in front of Zero. Of course Kaname had still wanted to wake the silverette, but 'unexpectedly' to Rido, Zero said he didn't want to trouble Kaname. That was when Rido stepped in. So now here he is, quietly steeping into the boy's room.

Zero slept peacefully on the large bed, resting on the side of it that was closest to the entrance. Rido observed the boy's calm smile, as he got closer. From what he could see, Zero was wearing a purple, long sleeved, button up shirt.

Rido's hand moved up to caress Zero's features while moving some silver strands away from his face. As soon as he did so, the boy stirred, though Rido wasn't about to let it end so fast. He wanted to explore the boy a bit, so he quickly used his power to pull Zero into a deeper sleep. Then he lowered himself to capture the silverette's lips in a sweet kiss, resting both his hands on each side of Zero for support.

He licked the silverette's unmoving lips as he pushed his tongue into the savory mouth. The many tastes that dominated his senses were much better than he'd imagined. As his tongue roamed in the boy's mouth, tasting all he could of Zero's sweet flavors, Rido's hands moved up the silverette's shirt. "Ngnnn…Mmmn" He smirked against the lips that had just released the most alluring sounds he'd ever heard.

Soon he parted the heated kiss to let the other breathe. Rido took in the boy's flushed cheeks and delighted himself in hearing the still unconscious Zero panting for much needed air.

"Ahh…" Zero moaned as Rido started unbuttoning his shirt, while nibbling lightly on his earlobe, wanting to taste even more. Seeing as Zero's unconscious body had reacted so strongly to the simplest of touches, the boy was clearly a virgin… though he wasn't sure if Zero had ever kissed anyone before. 'I will find that out later…'

The first four buttons of the purple shirt had been undone and Rido quickly went to taste the beautiful flushed skin, while one of his hands began to travel lower, to the hard member that so desperately needed to be pleasured. Suddenly, Rido felt a strong, angry aura coming from the direction of the door.

Rido looked up to see a seething brunette standing at the entrance of the room, and held a smirk, never raising himself from his leaning position over the flushed and panting silverette.

"Kaname..." He said this arrogantly as if simply acknowledging the other's presence as he leaned in again to plant one last kiss on the silverette's temple. With that he straightened himself up while sparing one last glance at Zero's unconscious smile. Before the fuming pureblood could do anything, Rido released the hold on Zero's consciousness, forcing the two Kurans to disappear as lilac eyes shot open. Zero quickly sat up on the bed and looked around frantically but saw no one. He allowed himself a few minutes to calm down, then got out of the bed with a sigh.

Zero couldn't help shifting his gaze to look around the room again as he hastily walked to the bathroom, a deep blush on his face.

'An ice cold shower will help get rid of this… weird feeling...'

* * *

><p>When Zero walked down the stairs for breakfast he was already wearing the uniform for school. He sat down in the large dinning room, across from kaname who was seated next to Rido. Both purebloods were smiling at the silverette.<p>

Kaname's gaze had a hint of jealousy that went unnoticed by the human who simply smiled back at them. Though it was acknowledged by the redhead who'd just walked in and sat down next to Zero.

As they said their good mornings, a blond butler served the food and stood aside in case he was needed.

"So, anything... Interesting happen this morning?" Senri asked looking directly at Rido, since the redhead knew he'd been the one to wake Zero. His uncle smirked at the question while the pureblood at his side held a small frown. Zero looked at Senri in curiosity "Like what?" though he regretted asking that as he recalled the odd dream he'd just woken from and looked away from the three purebloods with a slight blush spreading on his face.

'There's no way he could know that!'

Senri raised an eyebrow while kaname held a noticeable frown. Rido smirked as he looked at the boy who was obviously thinking of the apparent dream he'd caused, but quickly replied.

"Well, not particularly... But I did have a very good dream, though I can't remember much of it..." at this Zero looked back at Rido, having successfully erased his blush. Though that completely changed when Rido continued in an uncharacteristically sweet tone.

"Just because I forgot mine, doesn't mean we shouldn't hear about one. They can be very interesting after all. Zero, why not tell us yours?"

The silverette felt his blush come back with a vengeance as his eyes widened a bit. "O-oh... Well, um..." Suddenly, Kaname stood up with a charming smile on his face.

"Okay, Zero, would you like me to drive you to school-"

"Sure!" Zero sprang up and ran out of the dinning room, followed by a hasty Kaname.

The first few minutes of the drive to school had remained in silence, until Zero spoke with a relieved smile. "Thanks, Kaname"

The pureblood sighed, "It's fine Zero, it was obvious you didn't want to talk about... Whatever you dreamt about." While Kaname was irritated at the subject, Zero blushed and looked out the window. "It would be embarrassing... But I guess I could tell you about it... If you don't laugh or think anything weird."

"No thanks Zero, it's fine..." To tell the truth the pureblood's feelings were a mix of curious, jealous and furious. So he thought it best not to know everything Rido did to his silverette. 'And why is it in any way okay to tell me that? !'

Zero let go of a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and smiled. "Well I thought it was only fair to tell just you-" The car finally stopped at its destination and Zero quickly got out, leaving his sentence incomplete.

"I should go. Don't wanna be late. Bye, Kaname" Then he quickly ran to his first class, leaving a slightly confused pureblood to drive back home.

* * *

><p>"Now, students, the science project will be done in pairs of two. You will be allowed to pick your partners as long as you all work hard." Their teacher explained in the last class of the day. "Now you have to chose your partners and tell me before I assign what subject each pair will work on."<p>

A happy blond turned his gaze to his best friend. "How about we work together?" Zero smiled at him and nodded "Sure, Takuma" His friend grinned and walked to the teacher's desk. At the same time Yuki stood and followed him to inform the teacher that she and Sayori would be working together.

As many students were grouped at the middle-aged woman's desk, a light brown haired girl turned to look back at Zero.

"You look a bit… distracted, Zero" Sayori gazed worriedly at her friend while he snapped out of his thoughts to look at her. "What do you mean?" He asked with a smile, honestly confused by what she said.

The girl observed him for a second before she gave a reply "hmmm… Well, did you sleep well?" Zero looked at her in slight surprise. ' How can she possibly be so attentive?' He just released a nervous laugh "Yeah, pretty much" He replied with a barely noticeable blush on his face. ' It depends on what you meant by "well"…'

"Oh… Well you-" She was cut off by a blond who Zero now viewed as his savior, since he knew Sayori would have gotten it out of him sooner or later.

"Zero, may I go to were you're staying today, to start working on the project?" The silverette nodded and smiled as his best friend explained what subject the teacher had given them.

"So Yori, why was Zero so unfocused?" Yuki whispered as the hazel-eyed girl looked back at her best friend in surprise. 'Yuki has never been that sharp.'

"I'm not sure… How is it you noticed that?" She was actually a bit proud of her normally oblivious friend until the girl answered with a chuckle. "I heard you when you said he looked distracted, so yeah, I just changed the word."

"…" There was a short pause until both girls started laughing.

When classes ended, Zero and Takuma walked out of the school building and the silverette spotted the familiar car waiting for him up ahead. Zero stopped and turned to his best friend. "Could you wait for a second while I go talk to Rido, he's the one who came to pick me up."

Takuma nodded, watched his friend run to the car and open the door. " Um, Rido, Can I please have a friend over to work on a project?" The pureblood would have said no, had it not been for the unfairly beautiful smile that the silverette held for him, so he agreed with a sigh. "Okay, Zero, its fine."

Zero smiled again, called for his best friend and they both got in the car. When they arrived at the Kuran estate, Takuma's eyes widened at the size and beauty of the home. "Wow, this place is amazing!" Zero smiled as he watched the blond react in the same way he had when he first arrived. He knew Kaname was at work and there was no sign of Senri so, as Rido went to the living room, Zero took the still shocked Takuma up to his bedroom.

When they were walking through the main hall, to the silverette's room, Zero was mentioning every door they passed. Since he knew that his best friend would be visiting often, he might as well show him around a bit.

The pair passed a very familiar room that Zero gladly skipped. Takuma noticed this and looked curiously at the door "What is that like storage or something?" His best friend had showed him only the important rooms so he figured it was just something small.

Memories of what he saw a week ago assaulted Zero's mind. He was getting to know the two butlers now but it had taken him about three days to look them in the eyes without blushing furiously.

"Yeah… That's storage." Takuma smiled and nodded as they continued their way to Zero's room. When the pair opened the door, they saw a redhead sitting on the bed.

"Senri?" Zero said as he dropped his backpack on the floor.

"Kaien asked me to give you this." The pureblood stood up and handed Zero a letter from the chairman. Then the redhead turned his gaze to the blond who'd just walked in next to the silverette.

"Who's this?" Zero blinked, put the letter in his pocket and smiled. "This is my friend Takuma." Then he gestured back at the redhead "Takuma, this is Senri Kuran"

The blonde smiled at Senri and offered a hand in greeting. The redhead looked back at him for a moment, then quickly walked out of the room. Zero and Takuma were both confused and Takuma asked "Um, did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all… Uh, he's just like that sometimes. I'm sure he likes you." Takuma pouted a bit "Hmph… Well he's rude." Zero chuckled a bit, then the pair started talking and working on the project.

* * *

><p><em>Zero's Dream<em>

_I had been happily running in a beautiful park with my brother, Ichiru, until I completely stopped in my tracks, Suddenly appearing on a soft bed in an unknown room. I was sprawled on the bed as I slowly turned my head to look to my left. I heard a noise… someone stepping closer to me. It was a figure, completely shrouded even as it stepped into the light of the dim room. Though I seemed to recognize it, since I held a longing smile that I never knew I could._

_The figure reached up to caress my face. My cheeks flushed deep red just from that. 'Why am I so sensitive to him?' I thought. I knew it was a man and I was also aware that I wasn't moving as he kissed my lips passionately. I longed to kiss back… to move my mouth against his… but nothing was responding._

_The man moved his hands up my shirt and started to feel every part of my chest and playing with my already aroused nipples. "Ngnnn…Mmmn" I moaned loudly and I felt him smirk against my lips. Soon he parted the long heated kiss that left me wanting more while also panting in desperate need of air._

_He started unbutoning my shirt while nibbling on my earlobe. I felt his hands teasing my flushed skin, leaving my mind completely hazed with pleasure, he started moving his hand down to where I desperately wanted to be touched. Though he suddenly stopped and withdrew his hands from my chest._

_Then I heard it. "Kaname" It was like a whisper in my subconscious that was telling me just who this man was. 'Kaname?...This is… Kaname' the shadowed figure finally became clear and I could see the one who'd given me so much pleasure._

_Kaname held a loving smile for me as he leaned and placed a kiss on my temple. I smiled in complete peace until he started to fade. "Kaname?" I spoke in the vivid dream for the very first time as I watched him fade away completely. Suddenly I shot up in my bed and looked around frantically, my breathing erratic. And my eyes searching for the pureblood I'd felt so vividly._

' He's not here… Wait, I just dreamt about-! ' I stopped my train of thought as i got out of bed, a deep blush on my face.

'An ice cold shower will help get rid of this… weird feeling...'

* * *

><p><strong>Well theres the 3rd chapter of Sweet Temptation. :) Please review! constructive criticism gratefully accepted! :) Hope you liked it! So this fic will have many moments and i already have some of them thought up but if anyone has something they'd want to see in this story, like a specific moment or something between characters then feel free to PM me for that or say it in a review and ill see if i can make it happen! Hope you enjoyed the chappie!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: The Kurans get a tempting visitor… AU and a very oblivious Zero! SenrixZero, KanamexZero and RidoxZero. We'll see whom the cute boy ends up with… Yaoi don't like, don't read!**

**Warnings: Yaoi and a painfully oblivious Zero, or so its planned.**

**I loved writing this chapter… xD I do hope you will enjoy it as much as I did, considering how long its been since I updated this. Ah well… On with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Senri's POV<strong>

"Everything will be fine, Kaname. No need to worry…"

I heard my father say with an overly pleased smile on his face. It was slightly unnerving but I couldn't judge him too much about such a thing, since I'm sure I have a similar expression on my face… If only a lot more toned down. Though it's apparently noticeable enough for Kaname, if the sharp glare was anything to go by.

I noticed it deepen a bit once a servant passed by him through the doorway to put the last of his things in the car, so I chose to poke at the main reason of his annoyance, apart from having to go out of town for three days.

"Yes, Kaname, everything will be fine. We'll take good care of our guest while you're gone too."

This made Rido's smile grow into a grin all sadists would be proud of. And Kaname… well, I heard the distinct sound of glass breaking but I didn't care to pinpoint where it was from. There was a laugh from beside me, as my father spoke. "Of course! Senri's right. Zero is in perfectly good hands" As soon as that was said, as if on cue, we heard a yawn coming from upstairs.

Rido and I turned to look back at Zero as he slowly made his way down the stairs. "Good morning…" He held a tired smile and walked up between my father and me. I quickly took notice of his wonderful scent as I always do, and threw him a smile that so few people get from me. Zero gave me pretty much the most beautiful look I've ever seen and rested his hand on my shoulder, probably to keep himself up. He's never been too good with mornings during the weekends.

'Ah.. He looks so cute and yet so sexy at the same time… How does someone even do that? Zero Kiryu, you will definitely be min- oh- they're talking. I should probably tune in…'

"Yes, Zero, I'm going to be returning on Tuesday." Kaname said. His sour expression completely sweetened as he graced my silverette's cheek...

'I'll let that go for now'

Zero simply smiled and nodded to that, having gotten used to our overly friendly behavior with him. "Right, you'd said something about that before. Well, I'm glad I got to be awake before you left so I could say goodbye."

I watched with slight disdain as Zero's hands lifted up, and, trained my expressions like usual as his arms enveloped my cousin in a hug. I separated my gaze from that… disagreeable sight and noticed my father seemed to be… smiling?

'How odd… Oh wait' Again, I took notice of one of his many smiles it seems only I could distinguish. It was the same smile he wore when I was young and he'd allow me to go stay at friend's houses, only to come back and find he'd eaten all my pocky… Of course, he never admitted that he'd done it…

I pouted a bit at the memory, then held a full-blown glare at what it implied. But, like always, I schooled myself and turned my calm gaze towards Zero to see him and Kaname separate. "Have a great time then! Well as great as meetings can be…" Rido chose this moment to speak up as he placed an unwelcome (or at least to me) hand on Zero's shoulder.

"That's right Kaname, have a wonderful time with those… And for you, I will make sure Zero isn't bored. Zero," Rido turned his gaze to look into curious lilac eyes, "Wouldn't you like to have fun while he's gone?" He nuzzled into Zero's neck, I guess it tickled because Zero smiled a bit, again, already used to our… friendliness… Or so he called it.

I almost laughed at that… almost. Though Zero did laugh a bit as he answered.

"Yeah, sure! Oh, I should go get some breakfast now. Have you guys eaten yet?"

We all nodded and gave our respective 'yes's and he was on his way. Kaname then made no effort in hiding the venomous glare and aura that suddenly reached us both, though we paid it no mind as we were just as powerful.

"Just don't take it to far, Rido… Your pushing it as is." Kaname looked at him for a moment before giving me a look that said 'same goes for you' and giving a sharp turn towards the exit and giving rather rude slam of the door in our faces. And, again, we paid it no mind as father turned to me not a second after that and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Well son, what do I always say?"

I racked my mind, but found too many questionable sayings and teaching my father had 'honored' me with…

"I wouldn't know… What DO you always say?" He gave a short laugh as he turned towards the kitchen.

"Virginity is like any illness." My eyes narrowed in confusion.

"… How so?" I was wrong in my assumption that the answer to this would make any sort of sense. Rido turned to me and replied, "It can be cured…" With that, he continued his walk to the kitchen, leaving me completely sure of the fact that I should never listen to my father…

'His teachings are questionable indeed.' Though I quickly pushed aside the thought as I heard a distinct ringing coming from his direction. I observed as Rido took out a small cellphone and placed it beside his ear.

"Hello… Yes, that's right…. And he can't- No, not at all… I'm sure I can make it…." I noted how much darker his expression had turned with every single word spoken. He shut his phone and I was surprised when father simply slid it back into his pocket and turned towards the stairs. I heard quite a few murmurs and snarls basically branching off "Kaname…That bastard", and many variations of it.

When he got to the top of the stairs, father said something that made my day, and I'm sure he knew it had, which was why that frown was so perfectly etched onto his face.

"It seems I'll be away for three days as well… Damn Kaname" I ignored that last murmur and walked into the kitchen to see Zero happily eating his breakfast.

"It'll just be the two of us for the weekend" I could barely hold in a triumphant laugh as Zero's curious eyes looked up at me as I sat across from him.

_"Oh…" Zero said as he stood and leaned across the table, placing a hand on my cheek and gently tracing his smooth lips against mine. "That means we'll be alone all day, no?" He whispered as he sensually liked my lips, as if begging for a passionate kiss. My sharp senses detected the overly sweet taste of syrup from the pancakes Zero always had for breakfast. I suddenly noticed I was standing up, deeply enjoying the many tastes of Zero. As we parted one long kiss, Zero whispered softly, out of breath "... How about we do something fun-"_

"Senri!" I blinked more times than needed, as I looked back at Zero's awfully cute, pouting face. He sighed and spoke when he noticed he had my full attention. "I said why is Rido leaving too? Wasn't Kaname the one who had a bunch of meetings over the weekend?"

'Oh, they started again… ' I smiled and answered "Yes but it seems like father was needed too"

Zero nodded with a short 'hmm' and turned his head down to finish his meal. I simply sat and watched as my silverette ate his meal in silence. 'I blame my father's traits for having inherited such… questionable habits. But atleast I seem to have much more self control...' The many fantasies had begun the very moment I saw that angelic looking boy, they tempted me relentlessly and it took a lot of willpower not to claim him then and there. But I knew our young treasure was far too good for it to end just like that. No... I'll let the game continue and win him over the right way. And maybe make some of those fantasies come true along the way..

Again, my thoughts were cut off by that always soothing voice. "So, you wanna watch a movie or something? Or do you have plans too?"

Zero asked with a slight pout as he stood up, I followed and replied "No, nothing planned, shoots start up again next week." I watched as Zero lit up and threw me a bright smile.

"That's good then! We can have some fun!" He then grabbed my hand and started leading me up the stairs, obviously oblivious to the wonders his actions had formed in my mind. My overly creative mind..

I'm not sure if it was my aura or something as simple as the tightening of my grip on his hand, but he turned to look at me as we were halfway up the stairs. "You okay, Senri?" I simply nodded, relying on my trained expression to do the rest. Zero smiled

"Let's get to it then." We continued walking to his current room, which was much larger than any room a guest would usually receive.

Zero led me the rest of the way, paying no mind to the tight grip he had on me. Though i was absolutely not complaining, and i fully enjoyed the warmth of his hand as we walked deeper into his room. He let go of my hand, much to my chagrin, and started rifling through the huge amount of movies he'd brought with him when he first arrived. Zero seemed to really enjoy collecting all types of films, it has never really been my taste, but i wouldn't ever have the heart to tell him that.

"Okay! This one!" His sudden outburst surprised me, but of course I didin't show it and simply smiled at his cheerfulness as I watched him put in the DVD. We both sat down on the large comfortable couch with me in the edge and Zero seated dangerously close to me. I had taken into account how incredibly innocent my angel seemed to be. Which is why I was quite ashamed at what my imagination often concocted of him.

_I looked at Zero when I heard him sigh, my eyes widening at he looked up at me with a certain glint in his eyes as his hands shifted up my thigh. My angel leaned towards me slowly; I couldn't help but smile._

_So many thoughts raced through my head and I couldnt help but look at his slightly parted lips. Those soft lips shifted into a smirk, making me smile greedily as he stradled me and sensually graced his hands up to tangle in my hair as we kissed passionately, slowly... When we parted, Zero wasted no time and leaned to whisper panted words into my ear. "Senri... Do you want me, Senri... Tell me...Show me.." My once innocent silverette ground into me, making sounds and moans that are now forever engraved in my mind.._

A spirited laugh caught my attention as my half-lidded eyes widened to full size, the sound making me look over to the object of my fantasies laughing at whatever was playing on the television. I pouted for only a second, but quickly sighed and tried my best to pay attention to the film.

After a total of four movies, a few more unwilling fantasies, a delicious meal, some more unwilling fantasies, and finally two more movies; I felt a soft weight on my shoulder and looked down to notice that Zero had fallen asleep resting his head on my shoulder. It had been quite a few hours and he did wake up very early, so its no wonder he'd fall asleep. I smiled and rested my arm on his shoulder, watching in delight as my angel unconsciously nuzzled into me. I couldn't help but look down to admire Zero's gorgeus face, his sweet smile, his silky hair, and his beautiful eyes...

I slowly brought my hand up to tilt his chin to get a better view of Zero's wonderful features. Those soft lips were teasing me endlessly, I could resist it no longer as I finally leaned in. Our lips met gently, as I savored the impossibly sweet taste. This was so much better than any of my fantasies... We parted, regretfully, but I smiled nonetheless.

"Senri?.."

My eyes widened considerably, looking down at Zero... The real deal. His mouth wide open in shock and a clear blush on his face. '... Did I seriously just attack him in his sleep?!... Well, I didn't really attack, i mean- it was a kiss. My god, i'm turning into my father-but its not like that, I-'

My thoughts were cut off by a pair of lips on my own. If my eyes weren't wide enough before, they were now. Zero seemed to catch on to my questioning look as soon as he parted our kiss. "W-what? You looked like you were gonna pass out.." His unsure, embarassed expression calmed me down instantly, as I smiled.

"Thank you, then" He looked up at me with a smile, still quite unsure "No problem..." I placed my hand on his cheek as my thumb graced his lips, the ones I knew so well. I leaned forward, my goal, even deeper.. Zero's eyes widened as he turned his head sharply, now red as a tomato.

"This movie's really great! I think you'll like this part, look!"

It was an akward situation to say the least. I frowned and sighed as I turned to look at the movie, which I was now completely uninterested in.. After a while of getting over my sparked lust for the innocent silverette next to me, I smiled.

"This day went pretty well..." Zero tried his best to focus on the movie and ignore the heat in his cheeks

"...Yeah, I guess so" I heard the low whispered reply clearly..

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! A brand new chapter for Sweet Temptation! Of course it was slow and sweet, because of Zero's innocence that I wanna keep intact. BUT now that the first kiss has really happened, the three purebloods must step up their efforts! So the advancements will continue. I'll try my best not to take it too slow, but my goal is not to rush everything that happens . Hope you liked! ... And are planning on reviewing! :D :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: The Kurans get a tempting visitor… AU and a very oblivious Zero! SenrixZero, KanamexZero and RidoxZero. We'll see whom the cute boy ends up with… Yaoi don't like, don't read!**

**Warnings: Yaoi and a painfully oblivious Zero, or so its planned.**

**Since I didn't want their three days to end too quickly, this is the continuation of their first day. You might want to read the last chapter to refresh on what happened. :D**

* * *

><p>The evening of their first day alone together had come far too soon for Senri's liking. After they'd finished watching the last movie, it was already 9:00pm . So now, here they were, sitting inside Zero's room as the credits passed across the screen. Zero knew this would be the beginning of a long awkward silence and he simply hated those, so he chose to get over the surprise Senri had given him and looked the pureblood's way. He was pleasantly surprised, smiling at the redhead seeing he had dozed off.<p>

'Haha… so I'm not the only one who does that. '

Senri was sitting at the edge of the couch, with his elbow propped on the armrest and his head laid in his hand, eyes closed as he rested. Zero raised a hand to touch the pureblood's shoulder, but quickly decided better of it and stood up with a sigh. Even the slightest touch would surely wake him up, and Zero hadn't really figured out what to say. He didn't even know why he reacted so much to that kiss. After all, Kaname and Rido were always doing things like that, nothing to this extent but still it shouldn't have affected him this much.

'I guess it's just because it's Senri…' The redhead had never done anything like that. He was always really nice, but not in this way… Zero looked at Senri one last time and turned away.

'I could just go and get us something to eat… ' He walked to the door of his room and opened it as silently as he could. The hallways were much too silent without the three purebloods there to argue with each other. The only thing that could be heard now was the bustling of servants around the house.

"Zero-Sama" The sudden voice made Zero straighten and turn sharply to look back. "Ah, Aidou… Hey I told you before, just call me Zero."

The blonde smiled and nodded just to please the other. It wasn't his place to be so informal with someone his three masters held at such high regard.

"Is there anything I can do for you Zero…Sama" Zero smiled, 'I guess that's progress'

"Not really. But I was just heading down to get something to eat, could you accompany me?"

Zero had long gotten over the whole incident with the blonde and his lover. Even though it had taken him a while of simply blushing like crazy every time he saw either one of them. Aidou nodded quickly and walked by Zero to continue their way. "Of course."

The walk to the kitchen had been oddly short and quiet. Zero searched inside the fridge for things to throw together for snacks, much to the dismay of the chefs, as Aidou just stood there awkwardly giving apologetic looks to the staff who were trying to assure Zero that they could make something for him.

"Uhm, Zero-sama, we would be more than happy to cook something for you and Senri-sama…" One girl said as she watched many random ingredients be put onto the counter. Desperately wishing to put them all back in order.

'That's right! We could cook your favorites!" A guy said, grabbing one of the bowls the silverette had taken out.

Zero, on the other hand, was more than happy to cook his own food. He hadn't gotten to do so since he first moved in here. Even though right now he was just going to put some sweets together (he knew Senri would like that), Zero decided to make a mental note to ask the staff to let him cook for himself sometimes.

"It's fine, I'm just here to get a snack" He spoke with a smile as he scooped some ice cream into a bowl and placed it on a tray next to random sweets he found in the kitchen. Zero knew he was being rude and normally he would be nothing like this, but he seemed to be very distracted. Aidou took notice of this and moved to pick up the tray. "I'll help you then" He spoke with a smile, hurrying off with the tray, leaving Zero to follow his quick pace before he could add anything else, and the staff to silently thank their blonde friend.

"Eh? Aidou, I can carry the tray." The blonde slowed down and smiled, indulging his silver haired guest by holding out the tray. "Okay… If I may, you're not used to being waited on, are you?" Zero smiled brightly and gladly took the tray, "Not really, I've never lived in a house with staff or anything before…" He spoke as they reached the door of his room, and paused to stand in front of each other.

"I think you'll soon get used to that, after all, the masters really seem to like you. And you do seem like a really good person." Aidou reached for one of the spoons that rested on the tray and scooped a bit of ice cream, bringing it to Zero's mouth. The other's eyes widened for a moment as he took in the spoonful and closed his mouth in one quick movement.

"There, see? I'm sure you will grow accustomed to this." The blonde spoke jokingly with a small smirk, pulling the spoon out and dipping it back into the ice cream. He then bowed and said, "Good night Zero-sama. If there's anything I can do for you, feel free to call." Not expecting a response, he simply walked away, leaving Zero to realize he had been joking, chuckle and walk back to his room, where Senri laid resting on the couch, still in a sitting position. Zero grinned and sat next to the pureblood, who'd just opened his eyes, when a tray of sweets was placed in his lap.

The redhead looked at Zero as the silverette stood to pick another movie to watch. Then he looked down to his lap and licked his lips, reaching for the spoon that was placed in the ice cream and taking a large chunk of the treat and bringing it to his mouth. As he tasted the wonderful sweet, an odd flavor mixed into the sweet, though he liked it as well. The redhead instantly figured out what it was so he spoke. "This somehow tastes like you did, Zero… I like it." He said with a lazy smile.

The boy in question blinked and looked back at Senri from where he stood next to the DVD player, confusion clearly shown on his face. Though his eyes widened as he stared at the spoon, then the bowl, and then the spoon once again. Finally he looked at Senri and felt his face heat up, giving a quick turn to look at the movies again.

"T-that's crazy… Why would it taste like me?" Zero pouted, disappointed that his blush was now exceedingly noticeable. Though he soon turned as the DVD player took in the next movie. He stood there for a few seconds, looking back at the pureblood whose expression was now unreadable.

Senri chose not to answer and simply patted the seat next to him while taking another spoonful of ice cream. Zero sighed and sat down next to him, a certain amount of distance away, much to the pureblood's dismay. "Zero, I don't think you'll be able to reach the snacks from the other side of the couch."

Zero simply tried "You can just put the tray in the middle."

"But you put it on my lap for a reason, besides I want you to try something…" Senri uttered the excuse and hoped for the best, and he was quite satisfied when Zero took the bait. "What is it?" The silverette moved closer, until he was right next to the pureblood, who simply made something up. "Oh… It's really good." Senri said as he reached for the chocolate bar on the tray and broke off a piece, dipping it into the ice cream and bringing it to Zero's lips.

The younger complied and opened his mouth, taking all the treat in and feeling Senri's fingers on his lips as he closed them. "Mmmm, it's really good." He mumbled a bit as Senri watched him, moving his hand to caress Zero's cheek. He noticed a bit of ice cream on the side of Zero's lips and acted almost by instinct, leaning in to lick it away. This made Zero's eyes shoot open wide, his mouth forming a cute little 'o' as the blush came back full throttle.

Senri's eyes widened when suddenly Zero spoke, still not out of his embarrassed stupor. "I-I want to go to sleep now" He said, and before the pureblood knew it, he was being ushered out of the large room and a door slammed behind him. He stood in the hall, wondering for a moment what the heck had just happened, and sighed. 'I pushed him too hard'

* * *

><p>'I was so mean! I can't believe I just kicked him out like that! I'd been enjoying the snack he gave me, when he decided to do that… and I really don't know… I just freaked… Curse me for having been raised so sheltered! '<p>

Zero paced around the room as the movie he'd put in earlier, played on its own. 'He's probably sad right now, or maybe even angry… I should go talk to him. ' Zero decided and quickly ran out the door, having a vague idea of where the redhead would be. 'Senri usually likes to sit in the living room, in his favorite comfy chair and read many books, so that's the first placed I should look.'

A run turned into a jog, and that turned to fast walking, until he slowed his pace completely as he reached the room and sure enough, there the pureblood was, with a frown clear on his face. Senri looked up to Zero as he walked closer. "Uhm… About before, I-" "I'm sorry" The pureblood cut Zero off of his own apology, making him feel worse.

Zero sighed and sat down on the chair's armrest as the other continued. "I shouldn't have been so forward-" This time Zero spoke.

"No! It's okay, I mean I was surprised but I kind of li..." The silverette realized how Senri was looking at him, wide eyes gleaming up at him with hope. Zero couldn't look directly at him or he knew he'd turn into a tomato again so he looked away and continued in a lower tone.

"I kinda liked it. Y-you can do it again… if you want…." Those words had made his 'no blushing' mission a complete failure, so the boy just looked forwards and glanced at the pureblood from the corner of his eye. Senri seemed to be pretty shocked, but he quickly stood and placed himself in front of Zero, placing one hand on the end of the arm rest in between Zero's legs and the other caressing his cheek, gracing the boy's lips with his thumb. "Are you sure about that?"

Zero's eyes widened for a moment, but in hopes of not ruining anything with words, he simply closed his eyes tight and nodded. Needing no other push, the redhead leaned in to close the distance between them, joining their lips in a kiss that felt like no other. The redhead moved the hand on Zero's cheek, to tangle in his hair, pulling him closer and placing his other hand on Zero's thigh.

An astoundingly loud ringtone coming from the pureblood's pocket, invaded their senses, but was ignored. Soon it stopped.

Zero had once thought of kisses as just another form of affection, no different than hugging someone, as he'd never done it before arriving at this house. But right now, he was proven wrong as the redhead moved his mouth skillfully, leaving Zero out of breath and panting as soon as they separated, though he didn't get much air as he watched the redhead lick his lips and dove in again, liking Zero's as well, asking for an entrance. After a moment of hesitation, the silverette complied and Senri explored even deeper.

Again, an increasingly annoying ringtone resounded in the air, being slightly recognized, but ignored in the end. Soon, it quieted as well.

Zero felt electrified, that's the only way to put it. As Senri's tongue invaded his mouth, nerves he never knew he had, sprung to life. Zero felt as a sort of warmth pooled in his lower stomach. The scorching pair of lips and tongue imprinted onto his moved expertly, meeting his inexperienced movements and bringing his senses to life.

For a third time, Senri's phone begged for attention, ringtone resounding loudly against their ears. They separated and the pureblood took the phone out of his pocket with a "tch" as Zero panted harshly, putting one hand up to grab the front of the pureblood's shirt and the other on the arm rest in between his legs.

Senri yelled into the phone as Zero let his head fall down a bit, closing his eyes to try and calm himself. "What is it?" The sharp toned question was yelled into the phone. Zero could hear undistinguishable words spoken on the other line. "What? Now?"

Senri "hmmphed" and Zero looked up as the phone was handed to him "It's father" Zero's eyes widened as he took the phone. "O-ohh…Hi, Rido, How've you been?" Senri scowled and moved away from the chair so Zero could get of it and continue the conversation.

Zero was still blushing furiously from what had occurred as he walked back to his room, while Rido informed him of his day and everything of possible relevance. Senri watched the boy's retreating figure and found his scowl soon turning into a satisfied smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Kain's POV<strong>

"There, see? I'm sure you will grow accustomed to this." I saw my blonde speak jokingly with a small smirk, pulling the spoon out of our guest's mouth and dipping it back into the ice cream. Then Aidou bowed and said, "Good night Zero-sama. If there's anything I can do for you, feel free to call."

'Anything huh?' I thought angrily as I continued my walk from where I had stopped when I saw them having their little scene, this time in a faster pace to catch up to my lover. "Aidou.." I called and the blonde turned around and smiled. "Hey... Hey! What is it, Kain?!" He spoke as I pulled him along. "Nothing" I said, letting my possessiveness get the better of me. Aidou looked at me curiously for a moment before figuring that I must've seen his little stunt. "Ohh... Is someone jealous?" He smirked as I just frowned and kept pulling him along by our joined hands. After abit of teasing and a final turn, he matched my pace and wondered, "So where exactly are we going?"

His question was answered when he saw a very familiar door, that lead to a room whe knew too well. "Eh? Wait! I'm not-" I pulled him into the room and slammed the door behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>xD Well that was fun to write. Hope you liked and are planning on giving me your thoughts on this chapter. :D<strong>


End file.
